(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
There are known developing devices each including a developing roller that opposes an image carrier on which an electrostatic latent image is formed and that transports developer while rotating to develop the electrostatic latent image.